


EMPIRE & THE SUN

by Laeana



Series: Recueil~ [10]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst and Feels, Bad Decisions, Best Friends, Coming Out, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Paris Saint-Germain F.C., Questioning, Self-Doubt
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 17:18:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19155529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana
Summary: Cela a commencé de la pire des manières. Cela se finira comme ça aussi. Leur rencontre. Presnel a été frappé par ses propres sentiments. Si évident dès le début.Est-ce que l'image compte vraiment plus que tout ? Est-ce que ça pourrait tout détruire ?





	EMPIRE & THE SUN

**Author's Note:**

> Crédits : Empire & The Sun de The Moth & The Flame

**_E M P I R E &  T H E   _ ** **_S U N_ **

** đгαχεмьε **

**Ces murs ne fuient rien**  
**Ces murs ne fuient rien**  
**Ils se tiennent**  
**Immobiles**

 

Cela a commencé de la pire des manières. Cela se finira comme ça aussi. Leur rencontre. Presnel a été frappé par ses propres sentiments. Si évident dès le début.

Un besoin de respirer quand il est constamment entouré de restrictions. Protéger un peu son image en quelque sorte. Il n'est pas la personne la plus suivie mais il l'est quand même. Il l'a compris et accepté à partir du moment où il est devenu footballeur.

Une question.

Est-ce que l'image compte vraiment plus que tout ? Est-ce que ça pourrait tout détruire ?

Il expérimente, se pose des questions qui restent sans réponses. Parce qu'il vaut mieux n'avoir aucune réponse plutôt que de les avoir et qu'elles soient nocives au possible. Il le craint au plus profond de lui.

Mais voilà. On l'a mit au courant. On l'a formé à jouer à ce qu'il nomme "le jeu des statues", faire semblant de ne rien voir, ne rien savoir, ne rien entendre. Dire ce qu'on attend de toi sans dépasser les exigences.

Se conformer en quelque sorte.

Julian.

Un mot qui détruit tout. C'est affreusement compliqué. Alors ils seront meilleurs amis. Amis ne lui semble jamais adéquat, jamais satisfaisant.

Est-ce qu'il va le dire ?

Non. Jamais. Il ne peut pas. Il n'en parle même pas de ce qu'il a au creux de sa poitrine. Cette chose si lourde qu'il n'ose pas nommer de peur qu'elle prenne trop de place, trop de vie.

Douleur constante. Il se tient immobile. Continuer de jouer. Personne ne peut vraiment le lui reprocher.

Ah si. Lui-même.

C'est bien souvent plus douloureux que tout ce que qui que ce soit puisse dire. Se réprimander soi-même, se détester, se déchirer.

 

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais à rester immobile ? À ne pas dormir ces nuits, allongé si proche de Julian que tu pourrais prendre sa main ?_

 

La peur. La peur le tenaille et il sait qu'il est foutu avant même de commencer de penser à ce qu'il veut faire.

 

 **Car tu es l'Empire et le Soleil**  
**Tu es la voix qui me rappelle à la maison**  
**Et tu es l'endroit qui me donne envie de rester**  
**Mais tu es les murs que je ne peux pas grimper**  
**Toi, toi**

Julian est une maison.

Un peu lointaine, un peu inaccessible et qui n'apparaît que quand ce dernier ne le veut. C'est difficile.

Presnel réfléchit toujours plus et son meilleur ami est toujours là pour lui.

Ses sentiments lui font peur, il peut les caractériser de plus en plus. Tout ça le rend fleur bleue, poète à trois sous. Misérable et triste quand il sait qu'il ne pourra jamais l'avoir. Si près et si loin à la fois.

Son soleil.

Soleil brûlant, soleil qui le réchauffe, soleil qui le réconforte après ses erreurs, ses matchs gâchés où il ne veut parler à personne tellement il se sent fautif, putain, soleil qui sait être la flamme de ses désirs.

Soleil qui n'en a pas conscience, soleil trop éloigné, soleil qui, peu importe à quel point il le voudra, ne pourra jamais être touché.

Un peu d'amertume, de sentiments voilés.

Un rire. Puis deux. Qui n'égaleront jamais le vide qu'il y a au fond de lui alors qu'il continue à prétendre aller bien même quand il voit les photos de Julian avec sa petite-amie, si disparate.

Il ne sort toujours pas le mot qu'il faut, il n'ose toujours pas le mettre sur son sentiment. Qu'est-ce que ça lui apporterait franchement ? Des larmes et un cœur brisé ? Non merci. Il se contentera de ce qu'il a.

De rêver de quelque chose d'impossible, d'inatteignable pour lui. Il a du mal à se voir au-delà de son aura négative. Peu importe à quel point on lui murmure ses capacités et ses talents, il ne voit rien de plus que quelqu'un couvert de cicatrices.

C'est laid.

 

_Pourquoi tu ne lui parles pas de ce que tu ressens ? Pourquoi tu ne danses pas cette nuit-là avec lui ? Et quand, allongés dans l'herbe, vous contemplez les étoiles, pourquoi tu ne ressens pas le lien qui vous unit ?_

 

Il ne saisira jamais les chances concrètes qui lui sont données. Alors que s'il tentait, il gagnerait peut-être tout. Mais on ne sait jamais. L'avenir est incertain.

 

 **Je suis une maison en feu, et tout le monde** **est en train de s'en aller**  
**Je suis une maison en feu, et tout le monde** **est en train**  
**De me** **quitte** **r**

 

Quand des rumeurs commencent à circuler à son propos. Presnel commence à avoir quelques problèmes avec certains de ses amis.

Chute lente, pas vrai ? Ça ne s'effectue jamais tout de suite.

Ce n'est pas grand-chose pourtant, juste quelques mots murmurés, écrits sur des bouts de papiers qu'il aimerait brûler, qu'il brûle en fait.

Et il se reçoit des sourcils froncés, des rictus de sourire peu prononcés et des regards qui parlent pour eux. Il en est blessé. Trop, pour être honnête. Il ne devrait pas laisser tout cela avoir une telle influence sur lui.

Mais c'est ainsi. Il se rend compte qu'il n'a pas tant d'attaches que ça. Il y a quand même quelques qui prennent sa défense et il ne s'y attend pas. Parce qu'il sait que souvent les gens suivent la majorité.

Julian lui prend la main, lui sourit piteusement, le serre dans ses bras. Julian qui vient même après avoir été appelé à deux heures du matin, qui lui tapote le dos alors qu'il vomit, qui le laisse se reposer sur son torse alors qu'il a pleuré encore une fois.

Les rumeurs se dissipent et tout revient comme avant.

Ou presque. Parce que après tout, en apparence, tout va bien. Mais intérieurement, son cœur n'oublie pas, marqué de nouvelles blessures. Il sait que ça sera toujours pareil. Toujours aussi douloureux.

L'homosexualité.

L'homosexualité dans le monde du football.

Il est immobile. Il ne voit rien, ne sait rien, n'entend rien. Il ne voit pas que le monde est pourri jusqu'à la moelle, il ne sait pas qu'il est condamné parce qu'il est gay, il n'entend pas les rumeurs qui courent toujours.

 

_Tu as toujours connu les risques au fond et n'a jamais su que lui aussi ? Comment tu as pu être aussi inconscient ces années ? Si tu ne veux pas oser, qui peut le faire à ta place ?_

 

Sans idée. Il lui semble encore loin de lui l'idée qu'un jour tout sera équilibré. La haine ne peut pas disparaître comme ça. C'est trop idéaliste comme raisonnement.

Pourtant, il aimerait beaucoup que ça se réalise.

 

 **Car tu es l'Empire et le Soleil**  
**Tu es la voix qui me rappelle à la maison**  
**Et tu es l'endroit qui me donne envie de rester**  
**Mais tu es les murs que je ne peux pas grimper**  
**Toi, toi**

 

Julian quitte sa petite-amie mais lui paraît toujours un peu loin. Il y a un vide entre eux-deux qu'il ne franchit pas, un fossé qui devrait être comblé. Si Presnel ose juste un peu ...

Il écrit beaucoup. Sur tout. Ça lui permet de poser ses pensées et surtout sa douleur. Est-ce qu'il doit vraiment prendre en compte les mots que lui adresse sa mère. Elle sait, elle a toujours su et c'est si évident.

Dès qu'elle a rencontré Julian, elle a su pour lui.

Qui d'autre pourrait s'en rendre compte ? Il a peur. Peur de beaucoup perdre. Encore une fois, quelles sont les répercussions ? Il aimerait pouvoir évaluer les dégâts.

Les soirées défilent, les matchs aussi. Bientôt la fin de la saison. Qui a été plutôt catastrophique et qui l'a dépassé. Ses yeux rencontrent ceux de son meilleur ami lors d'un soir chaud, bercé par le son de la musique.

Ils ne se disent pas grand-chose, comme s'ils ont peur de s'effrayer l'un l'autre, de se brusquer. Il lui caresse la joue avec douceur et la première chose qu'il veut souligner c'est sa beauté encore une fois.

Ses grains de beauté, ses jolis yeux chocolats, ses cheveux coiffés dans lesquels il aime passer sa main, son sourire, la finesse de ses mains et de ses doigts, sa peau pâle sur laquelle se reflète les lumières des néons.

Un poème. Une ode. Tout à lui. Rien que pour lui, toujours pour lui. Et ses sentiments qui bourdonnent dans sa tête, si empreints de désespoir, voulant s'exprimer.

Qu'il camoufle en détournant le regard.

Ses lèvres rosées, un peu abîmées par le vent, qu'il aimerait embrasser tendrement, passionnément, comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain.

 

_Et si tu l'embrasses ce soir juste pour voir ? Un soir parmi tant d'autres gâchés où tu n'as jamais tenté ta chance ? Tu n'as pas besoin d'y penser, tu pourrais juste t'avancer et vivre le présent ?_

 

Mais il se recule et brise le moment, entravant ses regrets au fond de sa gorge noué. Tout paraît plus simple avec des "et si". La chance de briser cette barrière entre eux une bonne fois pour toute ...

Ils ne se revoient pas de la soirée.

 

 **Je ne pouvais jamais aimer quelqu'un qui pouvait aimer quelqu'un comme moi**  
**Je ne pouvais jamais aimer quelqu'un qui pouvait aimer quelqu'un comme moi**  
**Je ne pouvais jamais aimer quelqu'un qui pouvait aimer quelqu'un comme moi**  
**Je ne pouvais jamais aimer quelqu'un qui pouvait aimer quelqu'un comme moi**  
**Je ne pouvais jamais aimer quelqu'un qui pouvait aimer quelqu'un comme moi**  
**Quelqu'un comme moi**  
**Comme moi**

 

Amour.

Ça fait mal de l'admettre, de le dire enfin après tant de temps. Presnel laisse enfin la réalisation s'écouler après l'avoir trop longtemps retenue et c'est à la fois très différent de tout ce qu'il a déjà ressenti et pas tellement.

Il est amoureux de Julian.

Julian possède la clé de son cœur. Et Julian ne l'aime pas. Ne l'aime pas. Comme il l'aime lui. Ils sont liés par de l'amitié. Une amitié profonde.

Et ça va bien. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

Il dérape; il souffre. C'est irrationnel et il a tout manqué. Chaque détail. Il entasse les souvenirs sans savoir quoi en faire, sans savoir où les stocker, les ranger, pour qu'ils ne le fassent plus ressentir tant de peine ?

Cœur brisé.

Cœur brisé, déchiré et qui cherche encore la direction de la maison qui lui a été montrée tant de fois, celle qui lui est restée inaccessible. Comment la trouver aujourd'hui ?

Il ne sait pas. Il est désemparé.

Ce n'est pas ... aimer son meilleur ami. C'est une mauvaise chose, une mauvaise idée. Il ne peut pas s'en remettre et comme il doit prétendre qu'il va bien il ne met pas de distance entre lui et Julian. Ce qui finit par le blesser davantage.

C'est un cercle vicieux. Il tombe bas et pourtant il n'a encore rien perdu totalement. Il ne fait qu'expérimenter l'idée de la perte, sans vraiment la vivre.

Mais il sait qu'à trois, si son secret saute, il saute avec lui. Il n'y échappera pas. Il s'y sait depuis le début.

Il arrête de ne rien voir, de ne rien savoir et de ne rien entendre. Il se rend compte de sa situation et espère ne rien faire de mal. Ne rien faire de travers. Ne jamais être dévoilé aux yeux du public. Ne jamais avoir affaire aux jugements des autres qui ne sont même pas concernés.

 

_Mais tu l'as su depuis le début pas vrai ? Ces sentiments, plus que de l'amitié ? Tu n'as jamais voulu n'être que son ami ?_

 

Oui. C'est vrai. Trop vrai. Tristement vrai. Il finira mal. Il sera celui qui sera malheureux dans cette histoire.

Il lui reste beaucoup à perdre.

 

 **Car tu es l'Empire et le Soleil**  
**Tu es la voix qui me rappelle à la maison**  
**Et tu es l'endroit qui me donne envie de rester**  
**Mais tu es les murs que je ne peux pas grimper**  
**Toi, toi, toi, toi, toi, toi**

 

Presnel finit par commettre son erreur. Il oublie que Julian est un soleil et forme son empire à lui tout seul. Il oublie qu'il lui est inaccessible. Il oublie qu'il est trop loin pour être atteint. Il oublie que ce n'est qu'un ami.

Il l'embrasse.

Ils sont vus. C'est lui qui prend tout. Les accusations et les regards choqués et la peur et la gêne et le dégoût et la tristesse et le ressentiment. Tout.

Vous voulez savoir le pire ? Ça ne vient même pas de Julian.

Non, Julian, son doux Julian, est un peu confus, déboussolé à la limite mais n'a aucun mauvais sentiment à son égard. Il voit dans ses yeux de la tendresse et une étincelle de peine. Pas pour le geste.

Pour lui. Ce qu'il va subir.

Il le sait, il s'y est toujours préparé à ça aussi. Fini le jeu des statues. Tout est fini. Il ne veut pas le voir encore mais il va y être obligé.

Homosexualité.

Encore une fois. Parlons-en. Pourquoi même en parler ? Pourquoi ne pas laisser les personnes tranquilles et conscientes de ce qu'elles sont ou plutôt de qui elles aiment ? Pourquoi en faire des caisses ?

La douleur est là. C'est aussi la fin de ses jours tranquilles. Il a presque du mal à respirer en étant ici. Julian est le soleil. Il n'est qu'un corps qui gravite autour, attiré toujours plus par ce dernier jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse brûler, entièrement détruire.

Sa famille se prépare. Ses proches ... autres ... comment vont-ils réagir ? Ses amis ne le soutiendront pas. Il arrêtera. Seul contre la masse, il ne pourra ni le supporter, ni réussir à les affronter.

 

_Tu ne pouvais pas savoir ?_

 

Non, vraiment pas. Cela a été une mauvaise idée dès le début. Celle de venir voir Julian, celle de l'aimer ou du moins d'accepter de l'aimer. Il aurait dû le refuser, être raisonnable, se taire, se conformer.

À la fin, il essaie de s'éloigner de Julian.

 

 **Quelqu'un s'effondre, quelqu'un s'effondre**  
**Ils s'enfuient**

 

Et quand le scandale s'est affiché dans le presse, partout, Presnel a su qu'il était foutu. En fait, il s'en est douté avant. Quand il a vu des signes qui n'existaient sûrement pas.

La descente aux enfers est longue et son moral chute avec sa carrière.

D'abord ses coéquipiers qui changent leur comportement, les fans haineux, les médias toujours plus présents, les regards apitoyés du coach. Tout ça rend l'air d'ici irrespirable. Il continue, il est toujours là, quand il ne veut qu'une chose; s'enfuir loin et se cacher là où personne ne le reconnaîtra.

Il s'effondre. Sa personnalité change. Il a peur de tout et il devient solitaire. Même pas de son plein grès. On l'a laissé tomber. Tout le monde. Ses amis. Julian ?

N'avoir plus personne. Juste quelques membres de sa famille qui essayent de le conforter mais ce n'est jamais suffisant puisqu'ils ne comprennent pas le calvaire qu'il vit au quotidien et qui ne s'arrête pas.

Un jour, un murmure, des rires. Il se rend compte que cette fois, ce sont aussi ses équipiers qui ont commencé à se moquer. Avant, il se serait battu, défendu, leur aurait crié au visage. Maintenant, il baisse la tête, honteux de ce qu'il est, et les laisse l'enterrer un peu plus.

Ils lui avancent sa mort. Cependant ils ne le savent pas non plus et ce n'est pas vraiment de leur faute hein ? Ils rient du bouc-émissaire qui leur est donné, ces messieurs "si tolérants". Un jour il a été avec eux, pas sur les mêmes sujets, mais avec eux quand même. Il en est si loin aujourd'hui.

Être gay.

Il le pose devant lui comme une constatation et médite dessus.

Il finit par arrêter de venir s'entraîner.

Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être le pire ? Il n'a pas encore le courage de revenir et d'affronter les regards trop cruels.

Son téléphone sur lequel des messages d'excuses, de promesses, d' _amour_ , se sont accumulés.

 

_Est-ce qu'il va finir par s'enfuir lui aussi ?_

**Author's Note:**

> Ouep, voilà le premier OS de cet aparté. Pas très joyeux, je vous le concède mais j'aime énormément cette chanson et je voulais l'interpréter comme ça. Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plus quand même parce c'était le but hein ! ^-^


End file.
